popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugi-kun
- 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = March 31st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Dark brown |hobby = Collecting bags from record stores |relative = Reo-kun (friend) |like = Coffee milk |dislike = Effort, patience, guts |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 5 |theme = Neo Aco Mondo Pop |designer = shio }} Sugi-kun is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality sugi★kunとreo★kunは横浜の路上ライブから有名になったギターポップデュオの実力派！ ギターもパーカッションもこなすsugi★kunのキュートな歌声に女の子たちはメロメロなんだ。 Sugi★kun and Reo★kun are a talented pop guitar duo who became famous from a live street performance in Yokohama. Girls are in love with Sugi★kun's cute singing voice, as well as his guitar and percussion melodies. Appearance Neo Aco Sugi-kun has short dark brown hair with small bangs in the front, and black round eyes. He wears an orange, white, and blue striped turtleneck sweater with a red backpack, and a blue beret. His pants are beige and worn with red shoes with white heels. His 2P palette changes his sweater colors to blue, and gives him navy blue pants and bright red hair. His beret becomes bright pink and his shoes, eyes, and backpack are brown Mondo Pop Sugi-kun now wears a blue turtleneck jacket with orange and white striped sleeves and a dark blue zipper. He keeps his blue beret and beige pants, an his shoes are now white with orange trim. He wears white rimmed sunglasses with a lime tint and carries a red tambourine. In his 2P palette, his eyes are brown and his beret is shifted to white. His sleeves become red and white striped, and his jacket and pants gain darker blue colors. His hair is bright red in color and his tambourine is pink. Cameos Sugi-kun appears in the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection wearing a blue beret, plaid black pants, and a blue-gray plaid scarf over a beige vest with brown and purple argyle and a white shirt. His shoes are white with brown stripes. In promotional art from the Pop'n Music site, Sugi-kun is pictured with Sanae-chan, Rie-chan, and Reo-kun wearing a long red coat, gray pinstripe pants, brown shoes, and a maroon backpack. He wears similar attire in Sanae-chan's FEVER! and Win animations in Pop'n Music 3. Sugi-kun appears with Reo-kun in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia wearing his blue beret and a blue vest over a dark gray shirt and white tie. His pants are beige and his shoes are white with blue trim. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 5 この間までのんびりと、レコード買ったりライブに出たりレコード買ったりしてイギリスやベルギーを回ってたんだって。相変わらずマイペースは変わらないみたいだね。 Until this time, he has traveled around the United Kingdom and Belgium and bought records during his stays. It seems that his usual pace has not changed. Change Card 秋は公園のお散歩にぴったりのシーズン。マイ・フェイバリット・マフラー巻いて、 さくさく落ち葉を踏めば、次の歌詞も浮かぶかな？ Autumn is the perfect season for a walk in the park. Wrapped in my favorite muffler, I wonder if my next lyrics will come up if I were to step in the crispy fallen leaves. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Stamp) ♪ぱーへくおきなわ～ ！ わっ、ごめん。 ちょっとよそ見しちゃった。 ♪Hellooo, Okinawa~ ! Wow, sorry. I looked away for a bit. Etymology Sugi-kun is named after Bemani composer Kiyotaka Sugimoto. Trivia *Sugi-kun's birthdate is identical to Rinka's and Anna's. **Sugi-kun's birthdate is set a few days after Kiyotaka Sugimoto's birthdate. *Sugi-kun makes cameo appearances in Reo-kun's FEVER!, Win, and FEVER! Win animations in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. *In Pop'n Music 2 and Sugi-kun and Reo-kun were identical in appearance, with Reo-kun only being a recolor of Sugi-kun. *In newer games, Sugi-kun's 2P artwork from Pop'n Music 2 does not show him with red hair and brown eyes, despite his sprite still appearing as such. *In the Asian English version of Pop'n Music 2, his name was redubbed as Simon. Gallery Animations Sugi2Neutral.gif|Neutral (Neo Aco) Sugi2Good.gif|Good Sugi2Great.gif|Great Sugi2Miss.gif|Miss Sugi2Fever.gif|FEVER! Sugi2Lose.gif|Lose Sugi2Win.gif|Win Sugi5Neutral.gif|Neutral (Mondo Pop) Sugi5Good.gif|Good Sugi5Great.gif|Great Sugi5Miss.gif|Miss Sugi5Fever.gif|FEVER! Sugi5Lose.gif|Lose Sugi5Win.gif|Win Sugi5FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Sugi2P2.png|Neo Aco 2P Sugi2P5.png|Mondo Pop 2P Sugi2Pfantasia.png|Sugi-kun's newer 2P portrait SugiReo20.png|Sugi with Reo-kun in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia sana sugi.png|Sana & Sugi in pop'n music 3 Merchandise SugiChange.jpg|Sugi-kun's change card appearance Sugifigure.png|Sugi-kun in the Pop'n Music Mini Figure Collection Profile Reosugipeacepage2.jpg|Reo, Sugi, Rie, and Sanae in a promotion image Reosugipeacepage1.jpg|Sugi-kun with Reo-kun 2sugi.gif|Sugi-kun in Pop'n Music 2 SugiReoIllus.png|Sketches of Sugi-kun and Reo-kun together Heygirls.jpg|Sugi-kun with Reo-kun, Boy, Rie-chan, Margaret, and Sanae-chan on the Pop'n Music Vocal Best cover art. Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2